Linee Aeree Calabre
Linee Aeree Calabre, also known as LAC is a GeoFS airline that operates as the Italian flag carrier. The airline is based in Calabria and operates flights throughout the world. It's a member of MGroup. Its CEO is Linee Aeree Calabre, also known as LAC, who is an influential pilot that strives for realism and is well-known for mostly stopping Privat's trolling through peaceful means. History The airline was founded on 10th April 2019 by LAC, hoping to revive tourism to a Southern Italian region known as Calabria. The airline performed its inaugural flight on the day it was founded - between Lamezia Terme and Rome FCO using a Boeing 737-700. New flights were added the day after. The airline took delivery of its first 777-300ER on 1 May and its first Airbus A380-800 on 7 May. The airline joined the Highflyer Alliance on 5 May 2019, and departed from it 18 October 2019 in order to join the Trans-Continental Alliance. On 4th May 2019, the route Lamezia Terme- Miami Intl was inaugurated, with a Boeing 777-300ER. On 9th October 2019, the airline received by the Certificate of Professionalism by the SkyTeam Alliance. On 15th January 2020 it joined the MGroup. Fleet Realistic Fleet The airline also has 7 Concordes, a part of its unrealistic fleet. Hubs The airline hubs are 4: Lamezia Terme, Reggio Calabria, Crotone, and Scalea. 'Lamezia Terme -' Main base for all flights 'Reggio Calabria -' Secondary base for all flights 'Crotone -' Small and medium-haul routes 'Scalea -' Primary small and medium-haul flights Subsidiaries LAC Regional LAC Regional is the primary Italian hub connector subsidiary. LAC Cargo LAC Cargo is the primary cargo subsidiary. The airline has two planes - a 747-8F and an MD-11F. Cognitive Airlines Cognitive Airlines is a budget airline based in Crotone, Singapore Changi, and Hong Kong. The airline has two A320-251neos and two Boeing 737-700s. LAC Philippines LAC Philippines is the Philippine-based subsidiary. The airline is based in Manila and has three aircraft - two 737-700s and one A330-300. LAC Business LAC Business is the primary business subsidiary. LAC Business is based in Reggio, Hauckland, Miami and Singapore Changi. The airline operates as a charter airline and has a fleet of 10 Embraer Phenom 100s. LAC Australia LAC Australia is an Australian-based subsidiary. The airline is based in Sydney and Perth and has a fleet of 3 Boeing 777-300ERs. LAC NewWorld See also: LAC New World LAC New World (stylized as LAC NewWorld) is the primary North American subsidiary. The airline is based in New York JFK, Philadelphia, San Francisco and Los Angeles. The airline has 10 Boeing 777-300ERs. LAC Netherlands LAC Netherlands is the primary Netherlands-based subsidiary. The airline has three Boeing 737-700s. Azul Brazilian Airlines Azul Brazilian Airlines (Azul) is the primary Brazilian-based subsidiary. Azul was originally owned and operated as a separate company and joined LAC as a subsidiary on 27 June 2019. The airline is based in Sao Paulo, Belo Horizonte and Recife. Its fleet is comprised of six Boeing 777-300ERs. Maltese Airways Maltese Airways is the primary Maltese-based subsidiary. The airline has a fleet of 5 A320-251neos and one Boeing 777-300ER. Its primary base is Malta International. The airline focuses on short and medium-haul destinations, except for its Malta-O'Hare route. Air One See also: Air One Air One is the primary Italian-based subsidiary. Air One focuses on budget transport. This one is a lowcost subsidiary based in all of Italy. That airline existed in real life until 2013. The project of LAC is to revive it. Here is the livery (it's different than the irl one). ErnEst Air See also: ErnEst Air It's based in Eastern Europe, specifically Warsaw, Kiev, Moscow Domodedovo, Helsinki, Bucharest and Budapest. FlyAither See also: Air Aither It's the 1st Italian airline with lowest price. Air Aither is based in Italy, Greenland, Germany, Denmark and UK. Trans World Airlines (TWA) Trans World Airlines was born at the beginning as an independent airline, but on 20st November 2019 it was sold to Linee Aeree Calabre. LAC's goal about TWA is modernize it, revive it and expand his influence in USA, a country which first had a marginal role. Wind Jet It's based in the most important airports in the nations which are in Mediterranean Area and in Caribbean. Canadian Wings It's based in Canada. It was born on 28th December 2019, after the People Express' closing. Blue Panorama It's a subsidiary based in the main airports in South America. Liveries On 2nd August 2019 the airline had a change of the logo and the livery. Spot This is the official spot of the major airline. https://www.powtoon.com/c/cHt81VQCU43/1/m Category:Virtual Airline